


Drop the Gloves

by Yadirocks



Series: Cup Crazy [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't done a hockey story in a while, even though my hockey stories are much better than my baseball ones. This story is simply about a team that has each other's backs. Otherwise known as the St. Louis Blues, a team chasing dreams and with a desperate thirst for the Stanley Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop the Gloves

Ah, yes. Hockey season. The chill of the wind mixed with the cold of winter, the blast of cool air when you first walk into the rink. The sweet sound of skates cutting into the ice, and the adrenaline pulsing through your veins as you step into the arena.

T.J. Oshie took a deep breath, taking it all in as he sat on the bench. The Blues were playing the Tampa Bay Lightning at Scottrade Center in St. Louis. They were up 2-1 off of a goal by Vladimir Tarasenko and another by T.J.'s best friend, Patrik Berglund. 

Backes skated over to the bench as the puck was flipped out of play. "They're pushing us hard, boys," he said. Alexander Steen punched David on the shoulder. "Not as hard as Seabrook hit you last year. I about killed that guy."

Backes folded his arms. "And just what would you have killed him with? I mean, I'm pretty sure your face could do it, but I wouldn't want him to die such a slow, painful death."

Oshie joined in. "Maybe you could knock him out with your gigantic nose, Steener."

Backes and Oshie fist bumped, and Steen just shook his head. "I feel so appreciated on this team," he said sarcastically. 

Jaden Schwartz smiled, having been listening to the conversation. "Aw, c'mon, Alex. Don't feel that way. After all, you've saved a bunch of goals tonight."

Steen quirked an eyebrow. "How have I done that?"

Jaden laughed. "You've distracted the other team from the net because all they can see is that big nose. And even if they don't get distracted somehow, they still fall to their knees because they're laughing at your face."

Steen frowned as the other three laughed, along with the others on the bench. He glanced at his teammates. "Okay, ya nancies, how about I go prove to you how a real man helps his team?"

David patted him on the back. "Sure, Steenie Weenie. We'd love to see that."

Steen mumbled something under his breath that no one could hear before skating back onto the ice, waiting for the puck to drop. 

As soon as it did, he and Steven Stamkos dropped the gloves. Oshie and Schwartz exchanged glances, their jaws dropping when Steen got a good right hook in as they tumbled to the ice. "Since when has Steener been a fighter?" Tarasenko asked, his Russian accent slurring the words so that the sentence almost didn't sound like English.

Oshie shrugged, taking a water bottle. "Maybe he took classes from Sobotka."

They all laughed, remembering the little guy with gumption, who had transferred to a Russian hockey league for the year. Oshie missed Sobe, as did everyone on the team, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of anticipation when he thought about the end of the season this year. This was their year, he thought. They were going to win.


End file.
